Descendencia
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: Una tumba fue encontraba en Egipto pero nadie sabe de quien es. Despues de miles de años un par de hermanos por fin se reunira, sacudiendo memorias antiguas. Capitulo piloto continuara dependiendo los reviews


No tengo idea de porque estoy escribiendo esto. Diganme si les gusta para seguirle, aunque debería estar terminando un cartel, nyo.

Yugioh no es mío, por allí habrá personajes originales, no se preocupen no habrá mary o Gary sue.

NOTA: Esto se ubica después del Gran Prix de Kaiba y no hay parejas definidas…esta bien miento un posible azureshipping . Nyo (se va girando como hámster)

_-¡Hermana!- la voz desesperada de un hombre se entremezcló con las olas del mar._

_-No podemos retrasarnos, el navío está a punto de partir- replicó una mujer eufórica, las gaviotas se escuchaban a lo lejos._

_-Pero mi hermana, aún no llega-_

_-¡Aceptalo, ella no va regresar! Fue con el hombre que ama- siseó la mujer molesta._

_-No puedo aceptarlo, va directo a su tumba por ese hombre- gritó furioso su compañero._

_-Como lo haré yo si nos quedamos un día más en Egipto. Si se dan cuenta que me fui tendré la pena capital, dejala ir tras su sueño como yo lo hago.- contestó respirando pesadamente por la exaltación. –La comprendo a la perfección porque yo abandoné mi lugar como concubina del faraón por ti, ella va en búsqueda del hombre que la salvo tiempo atrás.-_

_-Pero, no puedo, es mi única familia- _

_-A veces dejamos atrás todo por nuestra felicidad, ella estará feliz al lado de ese hombre-_

_-¿Estás segura?-_

_Las olas del mar sonaban cada vez más debiles, mientras que los jóvenes permanecían callados._

_-Lo estará, al menos el tiempo que puedan estar juntos-_

_El romper de las olas comenzó a apagarse poco a poco, un leve susurro se escuchó antes que el silencio llegará._

_-Adiós Kisara-_

_Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Anzu Mazaki abrió los ojos lentamente, la alarma de su despertador no paraba de sonar. La castaña golpe el aparato violentamente para que se callará, dejando la habitación en total silencio. Suspiró antes de levantarse pensando en cada detalle de ese sueño, lo tenía cada noche de luna 

nueva desde el torneo de Battle City. No tenía imágenes con quienes relacionarla, todo era oscuro, lo único que podía era escuchar. Esas mismas voces, la misma plática una y otra vez. ¿Quién era esta chica llamada Kisara?

Volteó la mirada para revisar el reloj, debía darse prisa para arreglarse e ir al estudio de danza antes de la escuela. Tal vez ahora si se llenaba de confianza podía hablar con el otro Yugi al respecto de ese sueño, posiblemente era una pista para recuperar sus memorias. O tal vez un nuevo mal que enfrentar, la castaña agitó la cabeza molesta. Yugi y los demás ya tenían suficiente por el momento como para lidiar con otro nuevo enemigo, por el momento era mejor no preocuparlos, después buscaría una forma de hablar con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto miles de millas lejos de allí N/A: ¡Ja atención duelista referencias a Ygo:TAS! Y mi cabello tiene algodón de azucar o.oU exactamente en la tierra de los grandes reyes egipcios. Ishizu estaba haciendo un gran descubrimiento, desde hace algunos meses había localizado una tumba que fue destruía en su totalidad por los ladrones durante siglos, vaciando por completo las arcas de los tesoros incluso habían robado la momia que yacía dentro de un sarcofrago lleno alguna vez de exquisitas joyas.

Todo había sido profanado a excepción de una cámara secreta, en donde se encontraba un sarcofrago con la momia de alguien que al parecer había sido muy querido para la persona dueña de la tumba. El lugar estaba lleno de lo que alguna vez fueron hermosos vestidos para mujer, joyería llena de detalles, peines y adornos para el cabello. Botellas de fragancias, algunos recipientes con un contenido oscuro por el tiempo que identifico como el maquillaje de la época de los faraones. Algo era extraño, las cosas parecían que nunca fueron usadas. Ishizu levantó la lampara para arrojar más luz hacia el fondo de la cámara.

-Odion- dijo ella llamando a su hermano -¿Podrías traer más luz aquí? Creo que vi algo- algunos ayudantes se acercaron a la par de Odion para traer más luz. La exclamación fue general cuando vieron una gran roca con el dibujo de un dragón, exactamente un dragón blanco de ojos azules.

-¿Qué encontraste Ishizu?- la voz de un hombre vino de la entrada de la cámara. La joven egipcia volteó a verlo.

-Una tablilla que según nuestros informes capturaban los kaa de las personas- respondió ella sin ocultar su asombro –Aunque es extraño, tenia entendido que capturaban los espiritus de personas como ladrones o traidores-

-Debio ser una persona especial como estar dentro de la tumba de una persona que fue de la nobleza- respondió el hombre acercándose a la Ishizu, su larga oscura estaba sujeta en una coleta baja. –¿No lo crees así?-

-Tienes mucha razón, tenemos mucho que averiguar al respecto- respondió ella devolviendo su mirada a la piedra. El joven suspiró esbozando una dulce mirada cuando vio a los ojos del dragón.

"_Nos volvemos a ver, hermana"_

Ah, muy bien lo acepto… debo dejar de comer chocolate oscuro y café antes de irme a dormir. ¡Esta cosa no tiene sentido!


End file.
